


Being a Model (Reloaded)

by Cap2theDark



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Female, Beta Female/Omega Male, Beta/Omega, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Weird Society, omega male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap2theDark/pseuds/Cap2theDark
Summary: Adrien has a thing for muscly girls in pretty clothes, and Marinette fits that bill to a T.Beta!Marinette/Omega!AdrienSo I have no idea what happened but somehow this story was posted into a challenge and then removed (even though I didn't put it into a challenge... but whatever) So you guys can keep reading this shit if you want to.





	Being a Model (Reloaded)

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I should mention, in my head cannoned world for this, people have problems with certain types of presenting couples getting together. The most standard ones being an Alpha male and an Omega female or two Betas (regardless of them being gay). Society is slowly getting use to the idea of Alpha females being with Omega males and somewhat accept an Alpha getting together with a Beta, because there has been a noticeable dip in the population where Omega’s are concerned. Because of this, society has a big problem with Betas being with Omegas because they are less likely to give birth to more Omegas. 
> 
> So be prepared for some spicy forbidden love! >O<

Being a model had it’s perks. Adrien got to dress in the most fashionable clothes money could buy. He was a natural at it. He could pose for hours at a time with little complaint. Getting a handsome paycheck every week made it so that his non work hours could consist of all the pleasures any twenty-something year old could dream of. Trip to Rome one week. Manicures and pedicures. VIP party for the night, with the best DJ in town and his right hand man, Nino. And, when he was given the season off from modelling, he could put on some weight and eat the junk food he always craved. Mostly he had a terrible sweet tooth for pastries. 

Now, some might ask (especially if they knew how controlling Adrien’s father was) why in the world he would have an entire season off of modelling. Gabriel tended to make the excuse that every model needed time off, or that the line he was working on didn’t compliment Adrien’s style. Whatever the reason he gave the media was fucking bullshit. However, it was necessary. 

After many months of denial following Adrien’s first heat, Gabriel recognized that his son would not be able to properly model for the company when his heat was coming. And worse for the company’s image, he could never allow anyone to find out that Gabriel’s poster boy was an Omega. Their profits among Alphas and Beta men would tank and they didn’t have a reliable consumer market for Beta women or Omegas to allow such an exposure. So they labelled Adrien as a Beta and took measures to ensure that only a select group of people knew of Adrien’s presentation.

The model understood why such precautions had to be taken, but that hadn’t made his sex life any easier. Ever since his presentation, all of his sexual encounters had been with relative strangers..

His father would send him to special locations when the worst of his heat hit him. He called them Treatment Centers, but really, they were more like high end brothels. And when he got there, he wasn’t ever given his pick of a mate for the week that his heat usually ran through. Sure, the guys he was set up with were nice, took care of him, and never pushed him too far, but Adrien never had the guts to tell the old man that just because he was an Omega, didn’t mean that he wanted to sleep with men. But Gabriel, ever set in his ways, never seemed to get the hint that he liked girls. Unfortunately, a lot of people still felt like this.

The thought of an Omega guy being with an Alpha girl was just beginning to be accepted. So, he absolutely knew his father would be livid to find out his Omega son was crushing on a Beta girl.

Crushing hard.

XXXXXX

Gabriel had set him to New York. His heat wasn’t due to start for another month or so, but when Adrien had suggested that he would rather spend this season locked in an isolation chamber, rather than go to another brothel, Gabriel had sent him with a ‘Fine. If you need to feel a little romanticism before the rutting, go on early and have a date with a few of the fellows and make your choice for a mate. I can’t have you missing another season just because you didn’t take care of your hormones this time around.’ Which was true. Omegas that chose to ride their heats alone tended to go through more frequent ones. Gabriel hated it enough that Adrien’s heats didn’t keep to a schedule. 

Once he touched down in NYC, Adrien was determined to find a mate for his heat that wasn’t paid for by his father. He wasn’t going to a brothel to take care of his urges. Obviously, he’d be careful, try to keep his identity low key but he wanted control over his own sex life. He wanted to prove that he could find people that didn’t mind his preferences and he finally wanted to have sex that wasn’t dazed over by a ridiculous heat. He was nearly 25 years old! Having wild, hot sex once or twice a year wasn’t going to fly anymore. He had his entire game plan laid out on the flight. He was looking up clubs he could go to discreetly on his phone on the taxi ride to his hotel. He went to bed dreaming about pretty girls in designer clothes with strong arms that could pin him against a wall and take him. 

And when he woke up the next morning, all those plans went careening out the window of his 21th story hotel balcony.

He had woken up chipper. He had gotten breakfast delivered to him. Eggs Benedict and a tall glass of OJ, just some good American morning eating. And he went down to the gym for his usual workout. Where most omegas child bearing curves and plump thighs, Adrien did not. He had muscular thighs from endurance training, sculpted abs and a chest that some alphas coveted. All that really seemed ‘Omega’ about him, was his bubbly ass that you could bounce a quarter off of and the maybe his boyish grin. Women did swoon for it, so maybe it wasn’t as boyish as he believed. Regardless of his good looks, he didn’t get a body like this by accident. This was all hard work and exercise size, served up with a proper diet. So on vacation, hitting the gym was a priority. Plus, if he was going to get his fill of sweet on his break, he couldn’t let himself get that out of shape. 

Adrien just never imagined that in his rush to get in and out of the gym to hit up a bakery he had seen on his drive over the night before that he would run into the thing that would ruin literally all of his plans. 

The thing being a girl he hadn’t seen (outside of a facebook pic or snapchat videos) in 6 years with pretty blue eyes and ink black hair. Adrien had been so distracted by a particularly creamy looking danish, that he hadn’t noticed that the first treadmill he had stepped on had already been going. He had stepped right on it, and had been promptly been tossed off, and smacked into the person coming up right behind him. The girl had thankfully half caught him and they were both sprawled onto the ground, her arm pinned underneath him and her face half in his chest. 

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t see that it was on.” He apologized in english.

Simultaneously, a pair of ocean blue eyes met his, also apologizing in english, her accent much better than his “No, sorry, it was all my fault! I left to go get more water and I just hopped off my machine!”

Adrien didn’t realize it right then. But from that moment on, for the two seconds the young adults had stared at each other, all of his plans had gotten fucked “Marinette?”

 

It took her a half a second to recognize him, probably because his scent was much off what she had come to know when they were growing up. The chemical neutralizer left him smelling like warm leather and not much else. Marinette tried jumping up, but found herself trapped with one of her arms under his back “Adrien!” She rambled, jumping between french and english in apology.

Meanwhile, Adrien was dizzy, one part because he had hit his head on the fall down and one part because Marinette’s scent was alluring. Not overpowering enough to be an Alpha’s scent, but she smelt like freshly baked bread, hot from the oven and coals from the furnace. Most likely something that had been ingrained in her since birth. He sat up so that she could free her arm and so that he could rub the back of his head. There wasn’t a bump thankfully “It’s totally alright Marinette.. I wasn’t um,” He couldn’t help how his eyes drifted up and down her form quickly “...paying attention.” All he could think of how all those years since high school had done her good. She hadn’t presented before the end of the school year. They were both late bloomers. And boy, she looked good. That red sports bra and yoga pants were doing wonders to his imagination. And since when did she get arms like those? Holy hellfire, when did his delicate classmate get so buff? He shook his head. Being so close to his heat made unwanted boners very likely to happen so he had to get his mind off of her body.

She helped him to his feet “Still. I’m really sorry. Are you sure that you’re alright?” She held onto his bicep as he stood.

The model nodded “Just a little bump. Pere always said I had a hard head.”

That made her grin “Papa would say the same thing about me.”

The pair of them chuckled. Adrien took note that her hand still remained on his arm. She seemed to take the same note and pulled her hand away. He coughed “Um, so, what are you doing in New York? From what I heard from Nino, you were finished school.” 

“Oh! Yes, I did like two years ago. If you ever bothered to check your facebook more than once every six months-”

“What can I say? I’m not a big fan.” He interrupted. No need for yet another one of his old friends to bug him on his lack of an online presence on facebook. 

She brought her finger up to his lips, shushing him. It caught him off guard. It wasn’t a move he ever experienced with Marinette “Hey! No interrupting. Shouldn’t a handsome boy like you know better then that?”

A dirty thrill ran through him. It really shouldn’t get him so flustered to be called handsome. He was a model for pete’s sake! He chuckled against her lip, cheeks flushing red “I should.”

She glared at him pointedly, but continued on in polite small talk, taking a few steps backward to put some blissful distance between the two of them and to turn off the treadmill that nearly killed him “Anyway, I graduated a while ago. I’m currently working on my own business. That’s actually why I came to New York. There is a convention in town. I’m looking for investors to really get the company on it’s feet and running out the gate.” Marinette hopped up onto the machine, it having turned off, now a few inches taller than him. She leaned back on one of the handrails “I shouldn’t bore you with the details. You grew up in this kind of life, so I’m sure you already know.”

Adrien stayed on the ground, leaning one arm against her opposite handrail “No, tell me. To be honest I never got into the business end of the trade. Do you enjoy it?”

She crossed her arms over her chest. His eyes wandered down, out of his control. When did polka dots get so hot? Probably when she decided to wear them “I do. I like the competitive aspects of it but there are times that I wish I could just be a lackey with a pen and paper, working on designs.” 

His eyes returned to her face, but if the look she gave him told him anything, she knew his eyes kept wandering on her form. 

“I’m guessing that vacation you’re taking isn’t because, oh, how did you father put it?” Marinette put on a stern voice “ ‘Adrien’s style is more modern, while this fall we would like to pull more rustic tones out. Those colors tend to make him look too pale.’?“

That pulled a genuine laugh out of the pair. Adrien’s smile felt like it would split his face “He did say that didn’t he? Sorry for staring, but you know, even us Betas go into a rut every once in awhile. Doctor says I’m due for one.”

“Weren’t you out last summer too?” Something in the look of her eyes was throwing him for a loop, backing him into a corner.

His pressed back, further into the handrail “What can I say? I’m fertile.” It wasn’t a lie. Still, she was making his nerves spike. Did she know something? Had he forgotten to spray himself this morning? No way. He had double checked. His scent was fine. At least, it would be for now.

She hummed, piercing blue eyes taken off of him. The raven haired girl returned to inputting a cardio set to start herself up again “I’ll say.” That line had him gulp “It was nice catching up Adrien, but the convention is all the way across town and I really want to finish my workout before I go.”

He stepped away from the machine, but like a pup, he stayed by her treadmill “Why don’t I go with you?”

Marinette’s brow cocked up as she looked down at him “You want to come with me?”

“Yea! I haven’t seen you in so long and old friends really shouldn’t part so quickly. Besides, I make great eye candy.” He grinned, that ‘charming’ smile his photographer told him to put on but this time it had true feeling behind it. 

It was probably why Marinette reached down, so unlike what her younger self would have done, and pet his golden locks “Can you be ready and in the lobby by 9?”

“Can and will do mon cherie.” 

XXXXX

The two caught up with each other on the taxi ride over and Adrien made great use of his name to help Marinette out with the investors. How could he not? She was an old friend. One that was kind and fierce and liked to dress up in red skirts with a slit up the side to show off one gorgeous, pale, and toned leg. 

Even after the first day of the convention, they couldn’t stop hanging out. They went to dinner that night, the next morning, after they exchanged numbers and stayed up late into the night texting, they went to the gym together. Adrien barely kept his cool. Watching her sweaty from her workout and straining her muscles to keep going was so hot. It didn’t help that she in no way tried to keep her hands off of him. Ever since that one touch to the bicep, Marinette’s hands wandered. From touching his back as they walked together, to correcting his form during a squat, and ruffling his sweaty hair as they finished their last set. 

Marinette pulled her hand back from his wet hair “It looks like you could use a shower chaton.” Blue eyes dragged up and down his form, a sweat line had pulled at the collar of his shirt.

He panted, legs sore “You’re right.” He grabbed onto the collar of his, airing himself.

Smirking, she tugged on the bottom of his shirt “If you’re that hot, take off your shirt.” 

Now, if his long time friend had realized that A. He was an Omega, and B. He was just a few short weeks away from his heat, she probably wouldn’t have asked him to do such a thing, especially with a underlining command in her words. But she did. And Adrien took no hesitation in taking off his shirt. It shouldn’t have been a big deal. Hot model boy with his shirt off in a gym, it was bound to happen. Problem was after a workout and with the protective layer of this shirt removed, his true scent was coming to light, peaking under his spray. He glanced at Marinette to see her eyes raking up and down his body. 

She bore a small smile, one that was turning mischievous by the second and her eyes gleamed “Adrien?”

“Yes?” He piped up right away. He knew his scent was drifting around, diluted but still present, but he didn’t have it in him to care very much about it.

She took a step towards him, now inside his personal bubble. Her hands drifted up to his wrists, rubbing the inside of them where his sweat glands were. Along with the spray, he was taking medication, so nothing would flare up from just rubbing it, but all the same it felt nice “I should have told you but you should wait til we get up to your room to take off your shirt.”

“I’m sorry.” Adrien apologized, his hand tightening around his shirt.

“Don’t.” She said firmly and squeezed his wrist. The action made him gulp, made him excited to hear more of it “You did exactly as I said, which is good. You’re a good boy. Now, let’s go up to your room, with your shirt on.”

He groaned feebly. His praise kink was out of hand and he didn’t even realize it until the tent in his gym shorts was pressing against Marinette’s leg.

Before he could say sorry once more, she shushed him. It wasn’t like the coo of an Alpha that could easily soothe a crowd of Omegas, but it still affected him in the best of ways “Shh, it’s okay. That’s perfectly fine. Can you hide it?”

The omega nodded in confirmation.

“Do it.” 

The command helped. He put his shirt back on, reached into his shorts and flipped his dick up, pinning it against the waistband of his pants. He really shouldn’t be as affected by her as he was. At the same time, how could he resist it? She put a hand on his lower back and walked him to the elevator where they were thankfully alone. He couldn’t deal with someone smelling the linger scent he was leaving behind. She reached into his pocket to take his swipe key once they reached his floor and opened his door, guiding him inside. He found the first seat he could on the couch, grabbing a pillow to cover his erection. He knew that she knew and he realized he better start fessing up “Look, Mari, I’m sorry I lied to you but no one is suppose to know. My father would kill me if he ever found out about this.”

She nodded, moving away from the door and took a seat on the wooden coffee table across from him “Listen, Adrien, you don’t have to worry about that, I understand. Besides, I kind of already knew?”

“Who told you? Was it Nino?” He didn’t even know that the two of them talked.

Marinette giggled behind her hand “No, no. Nobody told me. It’s a long story, but I’ll try to make it short. The summer we graduated, I got an internship at Agreste fashion. I wasn’t doing much. Just going out buying fabric or coffee, sometimes picking up international models from an airport. The supervisor had told me that I was done for the day and that I could go home. So I packed my things and went downstairs, but I saw that you were modelling. I thought, it couldn’t hurt to just go in and watch, maybe even say hi if I got the courage to.” She rolled her eyes at herself, clearly reminiscing and scolding her younger self “It must have been the lights or something. But you suddenly got so hot and- well, I was there when you presented.”

Adrien went a full scarlet. Oh yes, he distinctly remembered that day. It was a normal shoot, but suddenly the lights felt too hot. He shrugged out of the jacket he had been wearing and it hit him like a ton of bricks, slick with heat and panting and then his scent filled the room. Omega. So embarrassing “I can’t believe you saw that! So whatever happened, why aren’t you working at Agreste now?”

The beta leaned back, mouth twisted to the side. Her hands rested on her lap and held her own knees “Umm, your dad caught me just as I was leaving, and with the whole you presenting, he fired me on the spot.”

“I’m really sorry about that.”

She reached her hand out to his knee “Don’t be! I’m really happy where it has lead me to.”

His cock twitched up eagerly against his tshirt and the pillow. He wanted to tell her to move her hand but he was too weak to “Why didn’t you tell anyone about me?”

Her thumb idly rubbed the inside of his knee “Because it wasn’t my secret to tell. Besides, you’re my friend.” She inhaled deeply and pulled her arm away “Sorry, your scent is really strong. Did you put on a spray?”

Adrien nodded “Yea, like right before we worked out. I don’t know why it’s not working. This never happens unless I’m on my heat.”

“When are you scheduled to?” She rubbed her wrist and then held it up to her own nose, looking to calm herself.

“It’s not suppose to be for another three weeks…” He voice trailed off. He could smell her scent now, stronger than before since she had stimulated her own gland. Sweet pastries and hot coals. He wanted to lap it up “Marinette, I’m really hot.” He moved the pillow off of his lap. The omega was drawn in by her scent. It wasn’t overpowering like an alphas, demanding and harsh. More like a bait, set out and waiting. And boy, if he wasn’t just the right prey to find it.

“Adrien, I think you’re going into heat.” She commented. Her hand reached out to his hand to hold it.

He lead her hand up to his sculpted cheekbone and nuzzled it. He sunk off the couch, dropping to his knees and finding his body in between her legs while he looked up at her. He panted, eyes dilated “Yea.” Adrien gulped “I think you caused it.”

Marinette’s lips curved up into a smile, wicked and sweet all at the same time “Really? Don’t you want a alpha to help you?”

He shook his head. He pushed his blond head of hair into her chest, breathing in her scent.

“Tell me what you want then Adrien.” She scooped his head up from her chest, cupping his chin to force him to look up at her.

The omega whined “I don’t want an alpha. I want you.”

She leaned down and kissed him, half surprising him. He didn’t expect this to go so well. He took it in stride, eagerly kissing her back. He was getting slick just from kissing her. She tugged him closer by grabbing his long blond locks “Do you remember what I told you?” She asked.

His head cocked to the head, very omega like, but also very just cat like Adrien of him “Um, no? Sorry.”

She tugged on the collar of his shirt “I said that you could take off your shirt once we were in your room, did I not?”

The blond, eager to please, grabbed his shirt, leaning up and pulling it off. In the process, his dick, which had been pinned on the waistband of his shorts, pushed his shorts down and sprung out. He was about to apologize but Marinette grabbed his newly freed member and began stroking him. He let out a loud moan. More slick ran down his thighs as she jerked him off. Marinette’s other hand came to the back of his head pushing him forward so that he could rest his face in the cradle of her neck and take in her scent. God. How did anyone manage to smell this good? 

Adrien panted, a moan caught up in his throat until she pulled it out of him, squeezing his ass. She gave it a solid smack “You really don’t know how much that ass has been tempting me.” Her mouth sunk down on his neck. He could tell that his heat was coming in full force now and it was causing Marinette to be a little more aggressive. Something that he was perfectly fine with “And here I thought I’d never have a chance with you because you’d really want an alpha to sate you, not a beta.”

It was hard to talk through the haze of heat and the way she was stroking him to breathlessness “Not. Ug. Not cause y-you’re a beta.”

She slowed the pumps of her hand and her hand came back up, off his ass to rub the hairs just behind his ear “You’re not making sense sweetie.”

The term of endearment made his heart squeeze tightly in his chest “I don’t care whether you’re an al-alpha or beta. I just wanted you.”

She stared at him for a moment. Time stopped with her blue eyes boring into him “You’re so sweet. I’m going to take such good care of you.”

“Please.” He whined into her lips as she kissed him again, hard and possessive and everything he could ever crave. Heats had never felt so good before with her hand covered in his precome and urging him towards his first orgasm. She also didn’t spare being gentle with him. Oh no. He couldn’t handle teasing or playful at the moment. He needed rough and hard and blindingly good. Her hand travelled back down to his ass, shoving his shorts down to his knees. She prodded his wet hole, testing how tight he was and the sensation of it all was enough to make him come. He yelped, cum rushed out of him and spilled all over her hand and wrist and dripped onto the carpet and his thighs. He was becoming a dripping mess.

The raven haired beta got up, helping him to his shaky legs “Did you bring any toys with you Adrien?”

His head found it’s way to her neck. His mouth tongued her glands, craving more of that scent to wash over him. Even though he had cum, he had forgotten just how hot, intense he could get during a heat. He was burning. He needed something inside of him to quell the storm “Yes, yes. Under the bed.” He answered her, his mouth half busy on her neck and swarming with her scent. He wanted to be covered in it. His still hard length poked her thigh.

Marinette grabbed onto the base to gather what remaining attention that he had left “Get on your bed.” She commanded to him “And wait for me there. If you do that, I’ll take good care of you Adrien.”

He keened, rocking his hips forward to get some friction on his aching cock. His heat was taking over, blinding him from his common sense and reason. Though, considering how eagerly wet and hard he was and the way Marinette's sweet promises brought another flush of slick, he was willing to listen. And the way she sounded. Ooooh, it was just so good. He could hear the anticipation in her voice, the thread of fresh arousal, and promise to come take care of him.

She let go of his manhood, it wasn’t until he half ran onto his bed that he realized that he was still wearing his sneakers. Seeing the same as Marinette approached his bedside, she nodded to them “Take those off as well.” She stooped down by the bed, reaching for the toy chest that he had stored beneath it. The omega ripped off his shoes, tossing them off the opposite side of the bed. He sat there, spread leg, dripping in heat in his socks. When Marinette came back up and set the small chest on the nightstand, he could smell her wetness. Her blue bell eyes raked over his body. He jerked his hips up needily for her, again keening for some much needed attention "God, look at you..." He heard her mumble, opening the chest up to find his toys. She could probably smell the slick and see it glinting on the sheets, shiny and sticky on his thighs. Marinette’s hand came up to his chest and scratched her nails down his body. He arched into the touch “You’re such a very good Omega.” Her eyes glanced at his box and pulled out a small object “And since you just started your heat, I think you can able being teased just a little, don’t you agree?” She briefly turned on the egg in her palm. It vibrated and his walls clenched. 

Adrien swallowed roughly “Please, please, please, anything Marinette. Merde. I need you.” He huffed, his adam’s apple bobbing and his cock twitched of it’s own accord. Not wasting any time, Marinette shucked off her shirt and kicked off her shoes, joining her lover on the bed; pressing their lips together, she managed a devilish grin inbetween.

That was her first mistake. She had kissed someone hungry. The little kiss continued with a soft hand to his cock that wasn't enough for an Omega that had just begun his heat. Adrien, desperate to touch and be touched, had both of his hands in her raven hair "Yes, fuck yes, Mari." He moaned, jerking up when she suddenly pressed the vibrating egg to the base of his cock and slid it down. She rubbed it against his balls. They tightened, squeezing up. Clearly with his fast approaching heat having started, they were slowly filling with additional precum and he had steady beads of it rolling down his dick. He pulled her forward and kissed her. He was hungry. Hungry for hot, long kisses to cool down the burning ache he felt. Her mouth opened to him easily, tongue licking and teeth nipping at his lip. 

She nearly crawled over the model. The egg sunk lower, past his balls, on his taint. Marinette managed to pull her mouth away from him so that she could guide his leg up and onto her shoulder. Once there, his puckered entrance was exposed to the egg. The Beta pushed it against his entrance, teasing him. One of her hands slid between his legs, jerking him off. She smirked "I bet you could come just like this, huh Adrien? If I just pressed this right here." She pushed on it again for emphasis but it still didn’t sink into him like he had been hoping “Why don’t we test that out, hm?” 

The Omega nearly lost it. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her neck, pulling them flush together as he grounded his sex into Marinette's hand "God, no~ Mari please, touch me, fuck me, I can't, I'm so hot!~" He found comfort in nuzzling her neck, burying his face into her so that he could absorb her scent. Hot pastries and unbelievably sexy smoke. It wasn't anywhere near as musty and heedy as an Alpha's, but it was the undertones of his Alpha here. He urged her hand further down "Please Mari. Inside." He hissed.

She took pity on him, kissing his forehead “How can I refuse when you ask so nicely?” She slid her fingers downwards as her omega nudged them and pleaded more, gasping audibly when the egg popped inside him. For Adrien, it’s a delicious feeling. The slight opening and the bit of tightness it adds to what feels like a very empty part of his being. Not to mention that he can nearly feel the vibration tingle all the way up the shaft of his cock. Marinette holds the string of it, pushing it deeper inside and pulling it till it nearly pops out. She leans down briefly enough to kiss him "This wet, just for me. Just wait till I knot you for being so good." Leaning back up to press another hot, ferocious kiss to the model’s mouth. She also bites Adrien’s lip for good measure.

 

The sharp bite made his head stir. It's wonderful, absolutely perfect and no one has made him feel better than Marinette. He's had other Alphas. They’ve helped him through plenty of heats, and none of them have ever managed to make it feel this good. 

He wants to tell her. He wants to shower his alpha in praise and push her down and eat her out.  
He's shaking just from her touch. Her words do even more for his arousal "Yes~ So wet, just for you, please alpha." He can't help it. They both know it isn't true. The egg is making him lose it and her hand and getting him so close. He half screams, half moans into Mari's ear. His thankfully blunt nails dig into her back "Marinette, Marinette, Mari, Mari, Mari! Please, please it's so good~ Please!" He keeps his mouth busy at her neck, nipping and licking over her fair, freckled skin.

Those words - those heated, wanting, moaned out words - only serve to drive Marinette further up a wall "Good," She said softly, the word coming out as more of a purr. He is trembling from her touch, and that's before she even puts a cock in him. He is going to be be a mess once she has one of this lovely thick toys inside him That's it," She murmurs into the shell of his ear, the breathlessness of his orgasm tone becoming more and more apparent by the minute. "Just like that, just…” Marinette pushed the egg deeper inside and two of her fingers join inside his hot, tight entrance. His walls clench around her digits as she curls them inside. He howls canting his hips up, trying to fuck himself harder on her hand “Ride my fingers, mon cherie, I want you to come for me." As much as she loved this boy and wanted to help with his most pressing need - his desire for a knot - she wanted to see if she could get Adrien to come undone for her, just like this.

She drew out desperate moans from his burning hot lips. He swore she was a few degrees away from melting. The designer knew what he needed, even in such a fucked state. She was grounding him, bringing him down, holding him steady, and asking to ride her fingers. He needed this. He needed to feel as useful as he much as he felt useless and uncontrolled. The Omega braced his thighs and bucked his own hips into her giving hand and the delicious vibration of the egg. He kept his movements limited, not wanting her fingers outside of him for more than a second. The way his walls clamped down and made him ached to be filled once more was too much to handle. It made him whine. There was a sheen of sweat covering his body. Eventually, he settled for less bouncing and more rocking. He would come for his alpha. He inhaled Marinette's scent, his hands found those toned biceps of hers and held on. It was getting so hard to pick up her scent when his own scent was overwhelmingly cloudy.

Even without the scent, he was getting close. Marinette held him tight as he broached the edge. Hours of touching himself hadn't gotten him so close to relief. Fuck, he had gone through her dildos, vibrators, all with no luck of it ever being this good. His pupils were the size of dimes. His breath came out in those tell tale pants, his keening moans getting deeper. Adrien's breath caught up in his throat, each time finding a higher pitch until he finally managed to call out "Alpha!" His walls squeezed, unforgivably tight. It hurt. It hurt so bad. Mari's fingers had gotten him to cum, but the unrelentingly feeling of being empty, of missing a knot was not lost on him.

When he caught his breath again, he tried to swallow. Damn. When was the last time he drank water? He couldn't remember. It hardly matter when those crystal blue, dilated eyes looked down at him. He was so much taller than his Alpha, even while lying down "Alpha, Mari, please. I need something b-bigger. Please, please, fuck me with one of my dildos, vibrators, anything please. I need something inside me~"

Marinette plucked the egg, still shaking inside of him, out and hums, looking over his box of toys. She bites her lip, picking through them “You know mon chaton, I think I have something better in my room that you’ll enjoy.” She pulls out a plug with a remote controller “If you think you can wait 10 minutes while I go get it, I’ll make it worth your while.” She shook the plug, dangerously nearing it to his puckered hole. He’s lost his voice at this point. All he can mumble is ‘please’. She leans down, kissing him as she slides the plug all the way inside of him. He takes it easily, a breathless yelp accompanying it as the last bit fits inside. She pulled away,stepping off the bed. He sat up, his heat making it too hazy for him to understand where she was going. He needed her. She shoved him back down with a rough hand. Her strong arm keeps him pinned down. It’s undeniable so sexy how she can have so much control over him “Stay. Don’t you dare get off this bed.”

She lets him go, pinning him down with her eyes as she leaves the room. She doesn’t bother to put on her shoes or shirt as she leaves, she’s still in her sports bra and shorts after all. If it wasn’t for his scent probably plaster to her skin at this point, he doubts that anyone would even know what she was doing.

Adrien watched her go until she closed the door, out of sight. It’s not a moment later when the plug inside of him nearly goes to the highest setting. When he yelped, he nearly thought he could hear her giggling down the hallway. He’s cum twice already but his cock hasn’t wavered once in it’s hardness. That doesn’t change as the plug in his ass slowly go up and down the scales of frequency. He was making a mess of the sheets. He was covered in sweat and slick all down his thighs, not to mention the cum that has dripped off his needy prick as well. His hand reached down to his manhood to pitifully jerk himself off. He was so unbearably hot and the fact that Marinette was the one to turn the knobs on him made it all worse. He was so full, but he was alone and twitching and aching to be knotted. He wanted to be properly fucked until he was sore and knotted up tight with a load of cum.

The omega flipped over onto his stomach, legs getting tangled in the sheets. He got on his knees, his perky little butt high up in the air, begging to get taken. His hand tried to bring himself relief but it was to no use. 

Finding her way back to the bedroom (and really, all she had to do was follow that scent, that alluring, heady scent), she opened the door, the bag in her other hand, and made a soft noise. There laid perfect, wonderful Adrien, so far gone in his heat that he was on his knees, spread open and waiting for her. His hand stroked his pink prick. Marinette wanted to destroy him, leave him seeing stars for days. She purred “Chaton, I’m back.” With a flick of the switch, she turned off the vibration that had been tiding him over until then.

Hearing her come in had him whining. He couldn’t speak anymore. He felt like hot, needy flesh and that was it. His face was buried in the pillows, his hand still going over his weeping cock. Behind him, Marinette shifted around, until she finally got back onto the bed. Feeling her searing touch on his hip was like a lifeline. Her other hand grabbed a hold of the end of the anal plug. She teased it in and out of him, fucking him with it playfully “You’re so wet kitten.” She pulled the plug from him the rest of the way, drawing out a plea. He needed something, anything inside of him. His walls clenched painfully on nothing.

Marinette pushed the head of something against his entrance. It felt thick, but he barely got a moment to register it before it was sinking, sinking into him. The omega half sighed, half screamed in relief. Whatever she had just shoved inside of him was filling him up to the core and soothing the ache. She pulled the fleshy object out of him and then a quick thrust back in. He hadn’t expected so much force, but it was pleasantly welcomed. It wasn’t until the fourth strike of her hips towards his own that he realized she had on a strap on. It took one more jarring, sweet thrust to realizing there was some part of this thing that was sinking inside of him with the rest. It all clicked suddenly and he fisted the sheets in excitement “Y-You can knot me!”

She took the downward thrusting and applied extra pressure, allowing him to feel the knot pressing against his asshole, threatening to push in “I’m glad you noticed.” Her hand slid up his back, grabbed the back of his neck and holding it, much like an alpha would with their teeth during a doggy style fucking like this. It was something they did when they were planning on breeding their omegas and the overwhelming thought of it felt wonderful. She stuck with short, hard thrusts, never leaving him really empty “Are you ready for my knot?”

Adrien shivers, his voice is hoarse as he begs for it. He is right on that verge and he just needs that knot to feel completed and full. Her nails bite into his hips as she pulls him back onto the thick rod and the thicker knot, swollen at the base. He felt like she was going to spilt him open in the best way possible. It’s only painful at the apex, and then she’s fully sunken inside, knot and all and his orgasm rushes over him. He spills onto the mattress below him crying her name out. His fingers dig into the sheets and after he thinks it’s all over, Marinette, with the shallow thrusts the knot will allow is still pumping into him and something hot and thick is filling him and it’s such a shocking, amazing surprise. This knotting strapon she’s got is also pumping him with cum and it sends him into another little desperate rut and he cums again. His balls are nearly drained at this point.

She shifts oddly behind him, somehow away from him even though the knot is still firmly inside him. His alpha flipped him onto his back. She leaned down, kissing the head of his still hard cock “You did such a good job mon petite.” She crawled further up his body to kiss his lips, soft, yet possessive all at once “You wanna help me out?” Her hand disappears between her thighs “I’m still so wet for you Adrien.”

Now that he has had his knot and cum multiple times, the fog has cleared. Has she even gotten to cum yet? Well, he is about to change all of that. He grabbed the back of her head, kissing her roughly. His mouth slides down to her neck, where he can smell her scent from her glands most heedily there. But this isn’t about him, now is it? Adrien pulled her hips up, dragging her wet sex up his body until she has her thighs on either side of his head and his hands are full of her ass.

His mouth gets right to work, pulling her close and licking her clit. He laps at it like a cat with a bowl of sweet, sweet milk because that is all she tastes like. Marinette’s hands fist his blond hair and ride his face. He doesn’t care if he’ll suffocate, he will eagerly do so as long as she gets off. His cock stands at full attention behind her, but with the knot and rubber cock still buried inside of him, he’ll be satisfied for a long while. He quickly learns that she likes him lapping at her pussy with thick, quick strokes. When he does it just right, she rocks her hips into his face more and yells his name a little louder. His hands play with her ass cheeks, squeezing them. His fingers toy with both of her holes. Marinette yells when he shoves a finger all the way inside her cunt and curls in on the soft spongy part. Her thigh clench and the rocking stops. He feels a bit of extra liquid come coat his mouth.

She sits up higher, pulls his mouth off of her, too sensitive for more. She stays over him, panting, holding the headboard for support. When she’s found her breath, she looks down, giving him a sweet smile and patting his cheek, wiping away some of the cum she’s left there. Marinette swings her leg off of him and notices that his dick is still at full mast.

She grabbed his base. He hissed. It’s sensitive, but certainly not in a bad way “Think you can go one more time?”

He nodded, lifting his hips to present himself to her.

She repositioned herself, sitting on his thighs now. She looked so pretty, sitting on his thick thighs in just her sports bra and the black straps that use to hold the strap on inside of him. He reached out to fondle her tits through the thin material. She took hold of his cock again, pressing it against her entrance and then letting it slip inside as she sit down on it. He’s all the way in her in one go. The model moans because she is just so damn tight. And yes, she doesn’t even realize it, but this is the first time that he’s been inside of anyone, apart from their mouths. He thought it would’ve been no big deal, it should all feel the same, but it’s completely different from a mouth sucking on him or a hand gripping him. 

She had just been about to raise her hips and begin riding him, but he reached down and held her there for a moment “Ug, gimme a sec.” He huffed. Her walls are so warming and inviting and fuck! She is gripping him to intimating tight that no other part of her can. If she moves, he thinks he’s going to cum like some virgin.

Marinette looks down at him, concerned “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

He shakes his head “Nothing. Just-” His balls jump up to the contrary. He just almost came. If it hadn’t been for the literal amount of multiple orgasms he’s already had, he would have just cum.

Her hand reached for his face, thumb stroking his jaw “If you wanna stop, we have your whole heat to continue, you kno-”

“No, no, no, no, no! I really want to fuck you. I really want to do this for you, it’s just, I’ve never..” He chuckled, gulped slightly “I’ve never been inside someone like this and you’re just-” He groans, trying not to move too suddenly “You’re so tight it’s unbelievable.”

The designer’s face is unreadable “So, are you telling him that I just took your virginity? Or at least one of them, right?” She giggles and the vibration goes through her and shakes him, totally reminding him of the cock and knot currently filling him. He has to fists the sheets to stay calm “Sorry, sorry.” She patted his chest “I just can’t believe I just did that, especially considering I always wanted you to be my first.” 

“Really? You wanted me? You always avoided me in highschool.” 

She rolled her eyes “I’ve had a crush on you forever handsome boy. When I was younger I was always just too much of a nervous wreck to do anything about it.”

He smacked his forehead “Yet, here you are now, sitting on top of me, with a knot inside me and my V card in hand. And I feel like I’m the nervous wreck that has no chance of making you cum like this because I’m gonna blow my load in a second.”

She smirked, that devilish smirk that got his heart racing “I think I like it better like this.” Without warning, she raised those muscled thighs of hers up and slammed down on his hard on. His mind went blank. He couldn’t even process how good that felt. When she sat back down, she jostled the knot and cock inside him and his senses nearly overloaded. Her hands rested on his chest “And I don’t care if you cum prematurely.” Another raise of her hips accompanied around smackdown of them. He yelped “Or if you feel like a virgin.” One up, and down, and earth shaking jostle later “I’m going to fuck you until you make me cum mon chaton.” He laid there helpless as she rode him, fucking him so hard that he was seeing stars. His gut was clenched so tight in effort not to cum. He had never been harder in his life as she rode him.

His knuckles went white holding the sheet for dear life. Every stroke made him think that he was going to pass out or cum or both. Marinette looked like she was having the time of her life, between watching him suffer to not cum and getting off herself. He might have been an Omega but he certainly wasn’t lacking when it came to his dick. He was an impressively length and thick as well and the subconscious way his hips moved up to meet hers was bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. She was nearly that tipping point, but it was already becoming too close for him. He keened and whined and suddenly he was grabbing her hips. She stilled in mid air only to get fucked harder than she had ever been before. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he repeatedly struck that singular sweet spot that made her insides twists. But then he was cumming, spraying his hot white cum inside her cunt, creaming her. His hips fell short, she hadn’t quite reached her there yet. She took over the rest of the way, while he was still hard and coming and swirled her hips down until she bent and broke and came.

Everything felt blinding white.

The two of them laid down. Marinette’s head rested on his chest. They both wheezed from their exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep. Of course, when the two woke up, Adrien would still be in his heat and need more of his true alphas help.


End file.
